


My Sorrows, They Learnt To Swim

by TrioMaxwell



Series: Heartbreaker [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dreaming, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrioMaxwell/pseuds/TrioMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin dreams of his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sorrows, They Learnt To Swim

This would be Makorin, if only I had the plot. XD

——————-

Makoto checked his phone as he entered Samezuka’s campus, but Rin still hadn’t replied his message. Usually, that meant that Rin was busy with something and in that case, Makoto should wait in Rin’s dorm till he came back. Navigating the hallways of the dormitory with ease, Makoto opened the door to Rin’s room, saying a soft “sorry for intruding” as he entered. He paused when he saw Rin asleep on his bunk, a book lying open on his chest and right arm thrown over his eyes. Perhaps he had closed his eyes for only a moment and had fallen asleep.

Makoto was debating on waking him up or waiting a while longer when he heard Rin mumbling in his sleep.

"Don’t go… No…" Then, Rin swallowed hard, like he was choking.

Makoto tensed, suddenly uncertain. Should he wake Rin up? Was this something Rin would want him witnessing?

Rin’s left hand twitched at his side, grabbing for something. “Don’t… I can’t, I…” Rin broke off, then sighed as though in despair. “I can’t follow you there.”

Rin’s breathing grew ragged and he suddenly curled in on himself, throwing the book off his chest, choking and gagging a little. “Dad…” Rin’s breath shuddered out of him and he lay still for a moment. Makoto started, reached forward to shake Rin but before he could touch him, Rin took a deep gasping breath and resumed breathing normally. Makoto felt part of the worry that choked his throat turn to relief. He looked helplessly at his friend, wanting to do something about the furrowed brows, the slightly labored breathing, the tear trickling down the pale sleeping face, but not knowing how.

The silence was broken as Rin’s alarm went off.

_________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to think of how to continue...


End file.
